Adventure in the Mist
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Set after Olivia's and Fidget's case of the Sideshow Sea Beast. Fidget and Olivia get lost in the mist. Fidget, feeling sleepy, dreams his way out, for not only himself, but for Olivia, as well, but they manage to fight to keep each other safe.
1. After the Sideshow Sea Beast Case

**I had debated on a title for this story:** _ **Fidget and Olivia Get Lost**_ **or** _ **Adventure in the Mist**_ **. So CrystalMagi and teamdark2741 decided that** _ **Adventure in the Mist**_ **would make a good title and I'll go with that.**

 **Now, those of you who have read the comic already have an idea where this is going.**

On the same night the case of the Sideshow Sea Beast was cracked, Olivia Flaversham with her newfound friend, Fidget were sitting on top of Toby, their loyal canine companion, enjoying the rest of their caramel apples.

"How is that for our case, Fidget?" Olivia asked.

"Not bad," Fidget replied.

"Not so bad yourself for a _bat_." Though Olivia for the most part is unprejudiced, she had said this despite herself because he kidnapped her and her father. Luckily, they put it all behind them.

"Not so bad yourself for a _mouse_." The bat couldn't resist his comeback. He was proud to have her as a friend on any given day. What luck!

"How does it feel to be from you-know-who?" Olivia implied, referring to Ratigan, Fidget's former boss.

"Uh, very nice, actually," Fidget answered, smiling nervously. He had not anticipated in being asked such a disturbing question.

"Oh, good," she said, nodding.

"You're not _just_ a little girl; you're a brave, smart, strong, confident, optimistic, selfless hero," Fidget pointed out with a happy gleam in his eye. "You're a natural, Livy." "Livy" was what Fidget often called Olivia.

"And so are you."

"You helped me see that there are brighter things for me in the future as you did Basil."

Olivia may have been gullible and naïve in the past, not knowing the full extent of the Flaversham case, she knew that there was light in the case as well as each case and love (mostly for her father). Her father depended on her as she depended on him. She couldn't sit by when things could go wrong for her father. Luckily, Dawson defended her like he'd done when he first found her crying in a boot. Not everything about solving mysteries as a private consulting detective like Basil of Baker Street has a dark side when there is also a light side for each one. One merely had to look. Luckily, Basil began to see that after the Flaversham case was over, realizing that he misunderstood her before. Even Dawson knew it all along as Olivia had. Basil was used to solving mysteries on his own until the doctor and the child helped him improve his social skills. The more Olivia contemplated this, it was all starting to make sense. She knew Fidget, despite everything they had been through, that he was right. _They_ were both right. "Perhaps, you're right, Fidget," she said finally.

"Actually, Livy, _we_ were right," Fidget corrected, making a standpoint by pointing up his index finger. Then his face fell into despair. "It was my fault that sea beast grabbed me. If I would've known he was real, I wouldn't be caught up in his act! I said so myself: Nothing's real but the caramel apples!" Somberly, he wept, covering his eyes.

Olivia crawled over to Fidget to comfort him. "No, Fidget, it wasn't your fault," Olivia assured him, "He was right behind us and I was there to protect you. Thus, you were brave enough to stand up to that monster because if you didn't, you would've ended up working for him – that would've been worse."

The sobbing bat stopped crying. "You're right," he sniffled, "I overreacted."

Olivia offered him a tissue. "Here you go."

Fidget blew his nose. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Olivia replied.

"Livy?"

"Yes, Fidget?"

"I would like to thank you for saving my life. If there is anything I can do for you in return, I would gladly do so."

"That can wait on the next case. Speaking of which, do you enjoy solving cases with me?"

"Yes." Fidget yawned. "But I'm really tired."

"Yes, you've earned your rest as always after case." Olivia started to write a letter to Basil about the Sideshow Sea Beast mystery.

The exhausted bat crawled into a ball like a dog would, then reclined. "Goodnight, Livy."

"Goodnight, Fidget." And Fidget fell asleep, but little did Fidget know as he slept peacefully, that the weather started to grow cooler…and that the unexpected was bound to happen…

 **Author's note: Now, I've got the first chapter covered and I'm assuming you're anticipating on what happens next. Stay tuned to find out more.**


	2. Lost in the Mist and Story Telling

"Basil, I'm so worried about my Olivia and Fidget!" Hiram Flaversham said anxiously. "They could be lost, alone, hungry…or worse…killed!"

"Dash it all, Basil! It's getting late!" Dawson agreed, "We have to go out there and look for them!"

"Calm down," Basil said dispassionately, trying to get his partner and the girl's father to forget their troubles, "You two might be jumping a gun. I'm sure they'll make it soon enough." Knowing Fidget and Olivia, he was sure they'll make it, even when obstacles approach when Olivia's father couldn't forecast what they were up to. They will always find ways to get each other out of each mess.

"He's right, Flaversham," Dawson assured Flaversham.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Mrs. Judson said.

Flaversham nodded, knowing that the Baker Street mice had raised a legitimate point. As Basil would say, it was all in a good time.

…

Forty minutes later after the case of the Sea Beast came to a happy end, Fidget started shivering in his sleep. Not only was he chilled to the bone, he was also having night terrors. Luckily, his partner crawled over to him and shook him awake.

"Fidget, wake up!" Olivia hissed softly.

The bat opened his eyes to hers. "Oh, Livy? What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch. "Nine o'clock. You were cold," Olivia continued with concern, "And you must be having a nightmare. What's it about?"

"I can't talk about it, Livy. It's too scary."

"I can handle it."

"No, you _can't_!" Fidget argued.

"You'll feel better once you tell me."

Fidget was close to blowing his top, but he managed to take a deep breath and reply calmly, "Okay, I've been dreaming about what I can do to save you in return." He was getting a bit ambitious to help others in need, including those closest to him. He liked to get things over with because if he didn't, it could eat him alive!

"Like what?"

"Like if you get snatched away from me when I'm not looking."

"That's one example, but there's more than that."

"I know. I also dreamt that you got your foot caught in a rope. Then the Beast came back!" He found himself getting misty-eyed once again.

Olivia hugged the now weeping bat. "Aww, it's alright. I'm here. Don't worry so much. For example, that Sea Beast is gone and he can't find and hurt us, anymore."

"But what if he…comes back to…to…haunt us, Livy?" Fidget sobbed. His tears rolled down his face out of control. He hadn't cried in a long time, although an hour ago, he had. "I'm trying to look out for you."

"Shh…shh…shh…shh…" Olivia said softly, "I know, but he's in the sea, where he belongs. We're safe. It was only a bad dream."

At last, Fidget's sobbing slowly began to decrease. Then he turned to see something cloudy ahead of him. "Oh, great! Fog!" Fidget grumbled, "Don't get me wrong. I like fog, but not when you can't see anything and bump into something." He soared across the fog and inadvertently hit his head against the lamppost. "Ow!" he said, upon noticing his crash and rubbing his head. He hurried back to Olivia and Toby through the mists. "Do NOT go over there!"

"But Fidget, you just did," she giggled; she couldn't help it.

"Never mind that!" Fidget retorted, still rubbing his sore head from his accident.

"Well, I'm going to feed Toby. He must be very hungry from all that traveling."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll dream a way out for both of us in order to save us."

"Good luck with that." Olivia kissed his cheek.

"I'll try," Fidget said softly, too tired to argue and he yawned. "But Basil…Dawson…your dad–"

"Fidget, we'll worry about them later," Olivia interrupted.

Fidget shivered some more. "Livy, I'm cold."

"Me, too, Fidget."

"But you have a coat on," he pointed out. With a gesture, he added fearfully, "And look ahead!"

Olivia gasped.

"Mist!" Fidget shouted before she could answer. "It's getting thicker!" He was right. It _was_ getting thicker.

"It's no wonder why we're so cold."

"How are we going to go home?" Fidget panicked, "I'm scared and cold and hungry and tired!"

"Don't panic. We'll think of something, but for now I must feed Toby." Fidget relented and dozed off. She wasn't trying to cause him distress. He'd been distressed enough as it was. Olivia admitted that there were times where she had problems she couldn't control just as anybody would. It's always good to be optimistic, but if one gets too optimistic, it could be a problem to not only him/herself, but to others, as well. One has to gain enough confidence to redeem himself and/or at least help the other recover from faithlessness. She slid down Toby's back and landed on her feet. Then she plucked out a cheese crumpet for Toby. "Hey, Toby. Want a crumpet?"

Without hesitation, he licked it straight out of Olivia's hand and gobbled it up. She, too, helped herself to one and she gave him another crumpet because Toby needed more energy and he licked her as a "thank you". Olivia scrambled up onto Toby and she sat down next to Fidget.

He awoke from his short nap. "I still think we're lost," he complained helplessly. He just couldn't seem to let it go and he had trouble sleeping.

Olivia eyed something in Fidget's wing pocket. "What's this?" she asked, gingerly snatching the object.

"Be careful with that, Livy!" he warned. "It's a compass! I was told by my parents that it'll help anyone who is lost."

She knew better than to break such a precious thing, so she handed it back to him. She only wanted to look at it. Nothing more.

"Thank you," Fidget sighed in relief, "You didn't do anything wrong. I figured you'd know better than to break things. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay," said Olivia, "I think you made a point about the compass helping us not lose our way as long as it leads to the right direction."

This made Fidget smile until his ears drooped with worry and concern. "What can we do?"

"We'll wait for the fog to clear," Olivia answered, "Besides, I got blankets. How about a story?"

That got him to let go of the issue. "A story sounds great, Livy!" Fidget said happily covering himself with a blanket. Olivia had done the same.

"It's not by me, though," she warned.

"But that would do, anyway, Livy," he assured her.

"It's called _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , but this is more 'family friendly'."

"This should be good. Give it all you got."

"In the city of Paris, a tall gypsy mouse named Clopin, that looked like a jester, was telling the children a story of a _man_ and a _monster_."

"Okay, but who _is_ the man and the mons–"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Olivia cut him off, "You'll have to find out." Then she resumed the story. "A gypsy bat couple was carrying their child. In spite of being a hunchback, the child looked cute. He was a grey-furred bat with blue eyes and red short hair. His parents were protecting him from Frollo's soldiers and the pair were completely surrounded."

"Oh, no!" Fidget gasped.

"But the mother, holding her baby, was seeking sanctuary for her and her child because the soldiers were disarming and killing the gypsies and Frollo, the grey rat with the greyish minister suit for church and red eyes, was riding his evil black dog, chasing after her. He snatched what he thought was a stolen good, kicking her down the stairs, killing her and when he heard the baby cry, he unwrapped the blanket seeing what he NOW thought was a MONSTER!"

Fidget gasped, but Olivia went on, "But before Frollo could throw the child in the well, the older mouse minister, who was wise stopped him because if Frollo wanted to save his soul from eternal punishment, he'll have to raise the child as his own and Frollo reluctantly agreed because the child could mean something to him. Since the bat was deformed, he was named 'Quasimodo'."

"Frollo's mean!" said Fidget.

Olivia nodded. "Indeed. He told Quasimodo to stay in the tower with his song, 'Out There', but Quasimodo longed for a friend in the outside world with the rest of the song, although he had bat gargoyles to encourage them. Frollo didn't like them, but he allowed the hunchback to keep them. Frollo had told him that stone cannot _talk_. Frollo had to go because he was the public official of the Festival of Fools, but he did not like it because he was disgusted by the acts gypsies do, but just as Frollo had left, Quasimodo snuck out of the cathedral."

"Yeah!" Fidget grinned. "Go, Quasimodo!"

"During his escape, a beautiful gypsy mouse girl was earning money for dancing and Phoebus, a bat watched, with his dog, Achilles, in admiration. Unfortunately, she was stopped by a couple of rat guards Brutish, the thin one and Oafish, the fat one, accusing her of stealing money, but she defended herself, pointing out that she earned it and her pet rabbit, Djali, kicked the bandits away from his owner and took the hat full of money with him. Phoebus was hired to work for Frollo as a captain."

"Gee, wiz! Just like me!" Fidget liked Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus so far. Quasimodo because Fidget was taken hostage by Ratigan. Phoebus because they worked for a villain. Esmeralda because she reminded him so much of Olivia since they were accepting to people that are different as they were.

"Just like you. Quasimodo was enjoying the fest until Frollo punished him and had others humiliate him for his hideous looks. The bat pleaded the rat to stop, but the judge did nothing and no one stopped until the beautiful girl arrived and untied the bat, setting him free, while standing up to the rat."

"Esmeralda!" Fidget cried with excitement.

Olivia described how Esmeralda and Phoebus coordinated in the cathedral after her escape from the villains from the Festival of Fools outside. This was very much like Olivia's interaction with Fidget, in which Fidget agreed to. "Quasimodo, despite being imprisoned for leaving the cathedral when his master told him not to, went to help Esmeralda escape, who was also taken as a hostage by Frollo."

Fidget was undeniably entertained by the story and Olivia explained how Phoebus turned against Frollo. Cutting to the chase, Fidget was also thrilled to see Quasimodo's heroic actions and thanks to Laverne, Hugo, and Victor, and that Esmeralda survived the flames when tied to a wooden post, since Quasimodo rescued her. "Frollo was angered at Esmeralda's survival and chased the hunchback and the gypsy outside. Quasimodo held on to Esmeralda for dear life before either of them could fall into the 'fiery pit', where bad people, who refused to change their evil ways enter when they die. Frollo waited twenty years to throw him overboard when Quasimodo took him by the cape, bringing him to another gargoyle. Just as he was about to chop off Esmeralda's and Quasimodo's heads off, declaring in his last words..." Fidget winced at this; he dreaded the thought of the characters getting their heads chopped off. _If this is really family friendly as Olivia claims, then why have a story where characters get their heads chopped off?_ he wondered. "'And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!', the gargoyle beneath him began to crack, making him lose his balance as he wrapped his arms around the gargoyle and the sword fell out of his hands. The gargoyle horrified him, leading him to his doom in the pit!" At this, Fidget smirked devilishly in delight. He must have compared Frollo to Ratigan and he was glad to have the sewer rat out of the way.

"As Esmeralda watched Quasimodo fly down, she was stunned, not knowing he could fly. Thankfully, down below, Phoebus took him by the wing, much to her relief and the three reunited. Later on, the crowd cheered at the sight of Quasimodo for the hero that he was, who finally saw light in this world a lot brighter."

"Woah! That was quite a story!" Fidget cheered, "Thanks, Livy! I liked it!" Then, he saw the mist vanish. "Look, the fog is clearing!"

"So it's time we mosey on," Olivia told him.

"Can you tell me another story on the way home?"

"Alright and this one you'll enjoy, as well. It's called _Sleeping Beauty_ , but in this version, _Sleeping Beauty_ is a _prince_."

As much as Fidget enjoyed the original tale, he decided to be told a different twist in it. " _Sleeping Handsome_? I like the sound of it."

"Go, Toby! Sic 'em!" Olivia commanded the dog and he obeyed.

On the way home, the three travelers saw something glow in the mist, making it and their worries disappear faster: fireflies! They were enthralled by the sight that made their hearts shine brightly. Their troubles were over.

The juvenile mouse girl began her story, "Once upon a time, there lived a bat king and queen, who invited all but one: an evil rat sorcerer named Mol to the new prince's christening. The baby prince was named Aiden. Mol wanted to put an end to Aiden's life when Aiden turned sixteen with just one prick of his finger on the spinning wheel. Luckily, the three good mouse wizards Forest, Finch, and Martian decided to put him to sleep."

Fidget listened intently to the story in great interest, although Mol reminded him of Ratigan, who would have somehow end Fidget's life, even if it meant having Fidget sleep forever until Olivia and her friends come to rescue him. "To keep the bat prince safe, the wizards took him to a cottage as instructed by his parents after they got rid of their magic."

"Because they had to act like normal humans to the kid for sixteen years," Fidget guessed.

"Yes." Olivia nodded.

"And the mouse wizards are his _uncles_?"

"Precisely. Sixteen years later, Aiden grew handsome and was ready for adventure. He asked his 'uncles' Forest, Finch, and Martian if he could go and they said he could as long as he didn't wander off too far."

"But Aiden's sixteen! I hope these mouse lizards…" Fidget did not care to say "wizards" at this point because he was not in the mood and he took Aiden's side. "I hope they understand that he's old enough to go how far he wants!"

"They do eventually," Olivia assured him.

"Sorry if I took the story seriously."

"You're fine. Stories are supposed to fill you with emotions to catch your attention." Fidget was ready for Olivia to continue. "Aiden loved to fly in the morning and at night. In the forest, he met a beautiful mouse princess named Phila and her dog, Sam." Fidget stared at the mouse girl telling the story, dreamily. "The princess greeted the prince. Aiden was shy. So shy, he backed away from the girl, but she took him by the hand. She told him that she remembered him since they were kids."

"Once upon a dream," Fidget recited.

Olivia winked at him. "They danced and picked berries together. Aiden told her it was time for him to part ways with Phila for the day, but he promised to see her again soon." Olivia saw Fidget getting sleepy, so she had to find a way to wrap up this story in time quickly. "The wizards took the prince back to the castle once they restored their magic. Suddenly, after they left him alone in his room, he followed a shiny red bulb that led him to a spinning wheel where he pricked his finger. The wizards finally found the prince sleeping on the floor and their enemy behind this scam…Mol! Mol came to Phila and said that the prince was sleeping forever, but Aiden can be awoken with a kiss. The wizards helped her fight the rat, especially when the villain turned into a bear!"

Fidget watched, alerted by this. "But she fought him with a sword and threw the sword into his heart." Fidget cheered up again upon hearing the princess's redemption and the villain's comeuppance. Little did he know that princesses could be warriors. "Once the battle was over, Phila broke the curse with true love's kiss. Aiden woke up to see her beautiful face and everyone was happy. Aiden reunited with his long-forgotten parents and he and the princess danced."

Fidget clapped. "Good job!" he cheered, "You sound like a great storyteller!"

"Why, thank you and which part did you like best?" He was asleep at last. "Fidget?" He rested his head on Olivia's lap, snoring, which never bothered her. "Goodnight." And she, too, fell asleep with him. They were going home…

 **Author's note: Wow! That was a long chapter, but it was fun, anyway! Hooray, Fidget saved Olivia like he promised! Good job!**

 ***Yes, Olivia was telling him the stories of** _ **The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ **and** _ **Sleeping Beauty**_ **(or rather** _ **Sleeping Handsome**_ **because I decided to switch the genders of the characters). The horses in these versions are dogs. As for Frollo, guards, and Mol (male version of Maleficent), they are rats because Ratigan may have similarities to Frollo and Mol. Ratigan put Fidget to sleep in a couple of my GMD fics,** _ **The Sleeping Bat**_ **and** _ **The Hypnotic Rat**_ **. As for Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Aiden, I had them be bats for their interaction with female mice very much like Fidget had with Olivia, such as Esmeralda and Phila (female version of Phillip). I had Djali be a rabbit, instead of a goat and Mol's animal transformation to be a bear because bears can be as big as dragons. As a matter of fact, I read that the bear from** _ **The Fox and the Hound**_ **is either a melanistic grizzly or a Kodiak-grizzly mix on Disney Wiki and the YouTube comments. To Olivia's credit, she had done great telling the stories. That's not to say that Clopin hasn't.**

 ***As for Fidget's snoring, I don't think it bothers Olivia** _ **one**_ **bit, but Basil is another story. I'm in between on Basil getting annoyed by it or just keeping his cool about it.**


	3. Back Home in Baker Street

At long last, after their tiresome adventure in the mist, Toby brought a weary Olivia and Fidget inside. Toby found himself getting tired, himself, so he began to recline.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram Flaversham came to the room, where Toby blacked out and brought them to bed.

…

The next morning, Fidget and Olivia woke up to find themselves in a bed together. Olivia unwrapped her scarf and took off her hat and coat. "Fidget, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" replied Fidget.

"Definitely." Olivia took out the letter to Basil from her coat pocket about their Sideshow Sea Beast case they solved. She and the bat went downstairs to greet everyone. "Morning, Basil. Morning, Daddy..."

"Morning, everyone," Fidget finished before his partner could.

"Morning," Basil said, "Did you sleep well last night after an exhausting adventure on your way here?"

"Yes, and about that, here's our letter to you about our case," Olivia said, giving him the paper.

Basil read the letter carefully. "Well, you must be just as observant as Dawson, Miss Flanderlander."

"She made my life an adventure," Fidget pointed out, "I even helped her get out of the mist in return."

"Good job, Fidget," Flaversham said.

"Before that, Olivia told me the stories of–"

" _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and _Sleeping Handsome_ , the male version of _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Olivia finished for Fidget. "He needed comfort, so those were the stories I told him."

"We were close to going to look for you, kids," Flaversham said worriedly.

"But Basil told us to stay here and wait," Dawson added.

"And besides, I knew you three would make it in time," said Basil.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Judson called. They had waffles for breakfast and they were delicious.

After breakfast, the Flavershams and Fidget bid Basil, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Toby goodbye for the day and on the way home, Fidget and Olivia knew there were plenty more mysteries to solve.

"Olivia, do you think I can help when you're in trouble like I had last night?" Fidget asked.

"Yes, Fidget, just as I have saved _you_ ," Olivia informed him.

The End


End file.
